Incomplete
by babyluw
Summary: CANON? incharacter? hard to tell... the only thing I had problem with was the title so...yeah. no heart warming stories. come on in, have a read.


didn't get the story back from my beta, guess she has a life xD so thanks to a friend who shecked my spelling, he wanted no cred...don't get him really. so no cred to him, cred to mr. brightside by the killers that song is lovely.

----

Incomplete

I can hardly believe what I'm doing. That I'm actually watching myself fall to pieces. Not on the outside, never on the outside. On the outside Í'm fine, I'm happy and I will fight for my love's right to be with someone else. Cause what else can I do? More than smile and be the good friend and suport?

Cause that was what this whole thing is about. Isn't it? I fight so Ichigo will be able to save Orihime. The girl that sacrificed her life for him, the girl who love him. I fight for them to be together. I fight for my own heartbreak. Cause no mather what I wish, this will bring them together, he might not even know it but it would. The prince who saves the princess, it always ends with the happily ever after.

And I will stand there when Ichigo, my love, wraps his arms around her and take her back to the real world and I will smile and say something that would make the orange head raise his voice. If I am capable of that.

We, I, Chad, Ishida and Rukia stood outside the fifth tower, fighting of the hollows as Ichigo ran of to fight Ulquiorra, his final opponent. And when he won, cause we knew that Ichigo would win, my last chance would be gone. Orihime would be saved and she would get her happy ending.

I got into the fifth tower just to see Ichigo pull his sword out of Ulquiorra and lay his arms around Inoue in a weak hug. And I can swear that I heard my own heart break and fall to pieces, clinging weakly to the stone floor.

Inoues face were at Ichigos neck and her hands were on his sides, a yellow glow escaped from them as she tried to heal him, just a little, before wrapping her arms around his neck and returning the hug.

I froze. I couldn't bring myself to move. I just watched as the worst moment in my life played out right before my eyes. Her hands are loosing their grip and they get face to face instead, inches between their nose tips. And she has a small smile on her lips and tears in her eyes. She's just so happy. Ichigo is smiling too, an exhausted smile, he's barely cabable of standing up anymore.

"Thank you Kurosaki-kun"

His hands fall to her sides and her hand reach up to touch his cheek. And the first their of hers runs down her chin and her smile becomes wider. She's so happy.

"Now let me heal you for real. Don't want you dying on us now will we?" She helps him to lay down.

"Thank you Inoue." He says weakly as the yellow glow covers him.

I hear Rukia and Chad entering the room and Rukia comes to stand next to me. I still can't move, I'm still waiting for the last piece of my heart to fall to the floor. I'm still waiting for the kiss that will make it fall.

And as the yellow light fades I can see it coming. She leans over him, cupping his cheeks. How many times have I dreamed of doing that? His hand grabs one of her wrists and she leans in closer, kissing him gently.

I can hear the last piece fall with the sound of a far of misslile in the air. I can hear it hit the ground with the sound of a key hitting stone flor and a low echo follows. Then everything shuts down. My vision goes blurry and I can't focus. I can't hear anything but silence, like when you go to bed after a mindblowing consert. I can't think.

I don't know how long I stood there, staring into the air before me. It takes some time before I even realise that I'm doing it, that I'm spacing out, cause I can't even think. What was it that I used to think about? It can't have been all you? What was it that I used to think about before I even met you?

Shit.

"Renji..." Rukia is pulling my arm and it starts me up again. Like touching a turned on platform the pain comes after a few seconds. And it hits hard. Unable to control myself I pull my shoulders up a bit and my chin lowers just slightly. This pain of loss, even if I was prepared for it is so much worse than I had imagined. It's like somethings missing in my chest, a big vacuum and all the muscle in my body is fighting against it. If they give up I'll die. My chest will crumble like a can in recycle bin..

I must smile. I must act like everything's okay. Not on the outside, never on the outside. On the outside I'm fine. My eyes are burning but I blink it away, forcing my tears back.

I turn to look at Rukia. She's coverd in sweat and dirt, we all are. She smiles gently and exhausted at me.

"It's over" I say weakly, amazed to hear my own voice. Yeah, it's over. She got him.

It's over.

----

another heart broken... yeah I'm no good. what do you think?


End file.
